Journal Dude
by pastaaajet
Summary: Len Kagamine is a fourteen-year-old nerd with no social life, with only his twin sister, a closet otaku, as company. On his birthday, his sister gave him a rather interesting gift... please don't judge a story by it's title if you think my title is corny hahaha
1. Chapter 1

**Journal Dude**

* * *

_**Haro people! It is I, your cute and awesome fanfic writer, Ajet-chama! *dodges tomatoes* I am here with yet another GumiLen story, because you see I always get random ideas out of nowhere and I just can't live peacefully without having the chance to put them to life.**_

_**Other people have probably had this idea, and I guess it's pretty overrated already, I don't know, but please give me a chance.**_

_**Summary: **Len Kagamine is a fourteen-year-old nerd with no social life, with only his twin sister, a closet otaku, as company. On his birthday, his sister gave him a rather interesting gift..._

_**So yeah, that's what my fic is going to be about. I hope you have fun reading! **_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of the characters used in this fanfiction, as they belong to their respective companies. All I own here is the plot of the story.

* * *

**December 27, 2012 [Thursday]**

Yo journal dude.

That intro sounded manly, doesn't it? Please, don't find this thing I'm doing gay - Rin gave me this journal as a gift and I don't want to waste the only birthday gift I got.

Sometimes I wish I have a girlfriend. Oh well. Rin has a lot of functions. She can act like a sister, a friend, an enemy, a girlfriend (we don't have an incestuous relationship! it's just RP) and a mother. I guess I should be contented because she's all I'll ever have. Well I guess she's all I'll ever need. Whoa, that sounds cheesy.

Damn, why a journal? She could have given me something else, like a new game. I'd appreciate it more if she had given me a game, maybe an eroge. Oh well.

So... what am I supposed to write on this?! I have never kept a diary before!

I'll introduce myself, I guess. I am Kagamine Len, I just turned fourteen today... I am into games and anime, they serve as stress relievers. My twin sister Rin is all I have - my mother went off with someone else and my father committed suicide for her. If they're only going to leave us they shouldn't have fucked each other fifteen years ago!

I don't regret not having any friends, though. My games and the animes I watch are all I need. And Rin. If any of them disappears I can never live on.

My sister, too, is an otaku, except she's keeping it a secret. She's got a lot of friends at school, a long line of admirers, and good grades, such a model student, and she's scared it'll all disappear. Ugh, girls. I don't get it. What the hell is wrong with being an otaku? Why don't they accept the diversity of people? Whatever.

Oh, me saying "whatever" sounded gay. Damn. Know any other words that fit?

Anyway. I'm not going to keep my otaku-ness a secret because I don't need friends that I can only befriend if I pretend. Haha, befriend and pretend rhymed. I have bazillions of girlfriends, and I've got in their pants. Makes me sound manly now, eh? Haha. They're on the screen, but nevertheless. They've got cool personalities, and I know they love me.

I can't think of anything else to write now.

How do people end diaries? Ugh, never mind.

Um, bye, journal dude.

* * *

**December 30, 2012 [Sunday]**

Hello again, journal-dude!

Sorry, man, I almost forgot that you exist. I have to get used to having a diary I guess. I don't want to waste RinRin's precious gift. I treasure every single gift she gives to me, you see. She's the only one who bothers give me something.

Ah, no. I received a gift from her friend. I got an eroge. Can you believe that, my sister's bestfriend gave me an eroge. Just wow. It was newly released, something I've been saving up for, so I'm glad I already got it. Now I don't mind my sister telling her friends that her brother adored porn. At least that made me seem less gay. Gods, I sound like a pervert. Psh, like I'm not.

Anyway. Last Friday someone came over and discovered my dear sister's secret. That particular someone turned out to be a closet otaku, too, so yeah my sister's no longer alone. Yep, I am jealous, I admit it. Now she'll always come over and Rin will play video games with her and not with me.

I forgot her name, but she's got long teal hair, like Konata (of Lucky Star) and an annoyingly high-pitched voice. I guess I should befriend her, she seemed nice.

I have nothing else to write now... okay, bye, I gotta go playing with my new eroge. Thanks a bunch, teal-haired girl.

* * *

**December 31, 2012 [Monday]**

I'm back, journal-dude. Sometimes I wish you can reply, so I'll have someone else other than Rin.

This morning I asked Rin about the name of Miss Teal, and she said it's Miku after teasing me of having a crush on her because of the eroge she gave me. Hah, as if.

What is the purpose of diaries? I can't really think of anything else to write!

As much as I wouldn't want to waste RinRin's precious gift, I'd like to play something right now. I'll write on you again tomorrow. Bye, journal-dude.

_It's pretty funny, you calling me journal-dude. Haha. Anyway, you can confide in me anything you want, like, your feelings, example, if you finally fell in love with Miss Teal or you had a fight with Rin. You can tell me anything._

...okay. I'm just sitting here, staring at you in horror because you started writing on yourself - without a pen - just like Tom Riddle's diary in Harry Potter. I'm probably dreaming.

_Ugh, when will I stop receiving reactions like that?! I gave you a few days before speaking so you won't be so shocked, but you still reacted like that! Go ahead, throw me away like everyone does!_

Oh my God... Journal-dude, you... you can... you can... you can reply!

_Nope, no I can't. I REALLY CAN'T. By the way, I'm Megpoid, not "journal-dude"._

Err... M-megpoid... what do I do... uhm, hello?

_How the hell does one stutter while writing?_

I don't know, uh- makes the conversation more realistic guess...

_You're a weird one. So, what now?_

Are you male or female?

_Female. Diaries like these are always the opposite gender of their owner._

Oh. Cool... so RinRin gave me a girlfriend?

_As if! And your sister had no idea about me. She thought I'm a normal diary. And no, I am not designed to be your girlfriend. If I become your girlfriend you'll feel bad because you can't fuck notebooks. You should go out with Miku._

I can think about you at night and

_DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT PERVERT_

Whoa a tsundere notebook cutting me off! Haha! Anyway, I have to sleep now. Good night, Megpoid. Can I call you Gumi?

_Good night, Len._

Wow, it actually feels good to receive a "good night" from someone other than Rin, even from a notebook.

_Just sleep now._

Oookay. Do you sleep too? Won't you get bored?

Hello? Okay, good night, Gumi.

* * *

**January 1, 2013 [Tuesday]**

Hey Gumi! It's 2013! Happy new year, hun!

_Happy new year, Len. And don't you address me with 'hun'!_

Sure, sweetie-pie. What you up to?

_Stop acting like we're a couple, forever-alone guy. Ah, poor you, all you have for a girlfriend is a notebook. And that notebook doesn't even treat you as a boyfriend._

I love tsunderes. I know you fell in love with me at first sight, Gumi dear.

_Stop that or I'll stop responding to you._

Okay. Sorry.

_Good. Now... don't you have something to say?_

Oh, she's asking for a topic! Hm, let's see... oh, right, Miku and I had a conversation today!

_So, what do you feel about her?_

She's fine I guess. An otaku too, like I said before. Pretty interesting. I like her.

_Man, that escalated quickly._

Haha. I hope we become better friends.

_Yeah. Me too. _

Anyway. Good night, Gumi, I want to sleep now.

_Uh... sure. Okay. Good night._

* * *

**So there, it's done! Sorry, it's probably not that interesting xD I hope you liked it! Please review if you have something to say! I'd totally appreciate criticism. **

**Have a nice day! Bye!**

**Ah, and by the way, I will also be inserting parts from Len's life, this won't fully be all about his diary, because there are things he never mentions in his diary. **

**Bye! See you on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Journal Dude**

* * *

**_Nee minna! I'm back! In what, less than twenty-four hours! It's so fun writing in diary format! _**

**_I must finish this immediately though, I have to work on piles of school stuff tomorrow or else I'll get a grade of less than 50% for Electronics. Well excuse me for not being into working on machines and stuff. It's not my field. _**

**_Anyway, enough talk about that, it's not like you give a sheet of paper about my personal problems. _**

**_I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of the characters used in this fanfiction, as they belong to their respective companies. All I own here is the plot of the story.

* * *

**January 2, 2013 [Wednesday]**

Hey Gumi! You know, I totally forgot to do something yesterday. Ah, I feel so bad.

_Hey Len. You forgot what?_

I forgot to wait for the first sunrise of this year. I have been so excited for that! I'm planning to wait for it like what they did in 'Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun'!

_You're waiting for the first sunrise of 2013? Oh, interesting. I wish I can see the sunrise, too. And the sunset. _

You haven't seen the sunrise, Gumi?

_...er, I have, but, I've forgotten what it's like. _

Hm? Weird... are you some dead person whose soul was trapped in this notebook? Or is your case like Tom Riddle's and now you're gonna make me write "the chamber of secrets have been opened" using my blood, because you are the heir of Slytherin?

_Uh... what?_

Oh. Sorry. Harry Potter fan here. Didn't know you're not into it.

_Uh... who's Harry Potter? _

Never mind. Do you want me to draw a picture of the sunrise?

_Hm? Okay, sure. I'd like to see. _

*insert crappy drawing of sunrise here, wherein we have the sun in the center with it's linear rays and a part of it is buried under VERY fluffy-looking clouds*

_Ah... hahaha. That's cute. *adds a perfectly drawn green-haired girl to the picture, looking at the sunrise*_

Whoa, Gumi, that's amazing. You can draw? Can you draw me?

_I don't even know what you looked like._

Aw, too bad... I'll just try to draw myself, I guess. Prepare to be amazed by my very undescribable drawing skills!

_"Undescribable" is not a word, Len, check the dictionary. _

Shut up, waifu, I'm trying to draw something here. *adds a drawing of Len that didn't look like him at all beside Gumi*

_Pfffft, 'undescribable' indeed. I'm speechless._

Of course you are. I love you too, Gummy.

_Whatever. _

Speaking of love, I can tell you anything, can't I?

_What question is that?! Of course you can! I'm here for a purpose. Besides, it's not like I can go around telling everyone your secrets. Notebooks don't do that._

Um, well, who knows, someone might just randomly grab you and read you. You won't be able to defend yourself, notebooks don't do that.

_Hahaha. Well if someone randomly grabs and reads me then it's your fault for not keeping me properly._

I'll take care of you very well, then! Anyways, on to what I was saying. Gumi, I think I'm in love.

_That's great. With who? Miss Teal?_

Who else?! She's not the prettiest girl I know but man she's cooler than the Arctic waters. Her hair bounces perfectly behind her when she walks, and her laugh is music to my ears.

_You sound like a fanboy. Oh, my master's in love. These sorts of conversations are interesting._

Of course! So, being a girl, I can ask you for advice! So, say, for example, I like you, what should I do to get your attention?

_I don't know - I'm not like Miku, Len, all girls are not the same. Maybe if you'll be yourself you'd catch my attention, but I'm not sure about that friend of yours. What's she like?_

Damn, I wish I've got great drawing skills. I'd love to draw her here for you. Never mind, I can just describe her.

_Oh, no thanks, I don't really think that's gonna be accurate, you won't mention anything about her whiteheads in case she had any._

I've never given her a close look that's enough to see if she's got whiteheads. [What are whiteheads?]

_You better do now. Anyway, you can stick photos in here, I'll see them._

Should they be facing upside down?

_Hahaha. Not really. I can see them even if they're not upside down. Hahaha._

Hahaha, sorry. You're laughing, Gumi. I want to hear you laugh.

_Too bad, because you never will. *insert chibi Gumi head here sticking her tongue out*_

Wow, that chibi drawing is cute. Is that your real face? *makes a vain attempt to draw a curious Len with a question mark on the head*

_Hahaha, of course that's what I really look like. And seriously... you should learn how to draw. *__insert chibi Gumi head here sticking her tongue out... again* _

Haha, I'll be taking tutorials from Rin, then. That perfect bitch can draw.

_Yep, good luck and please learn soon._

Haha. By the way, Gumi.

_What? _

If that's what you really look like, you're beautiful.

_Uh... y-yeah. *draws a flustered Gumi* won't you sleep yet? N-notebooks need rest too, you know..._

Hehe. Sure, I'll sleep now. Good night, Gumi. Thank you so much for existing, even if you're just a notebook.

_Yeah whatever good night just stop flirting with a notebook dammit_

Hehe, my beloved new notebook is flustered. Adorable. I love you too!

* * *

**January 3, 2013 [Thursday]**

Hello again, Gumi! Dang, I suddenly remembered that classes will be resuming on Monday next week. How annoying.

_School is also important, Len..._

Yeah okay okay. I'm not interested.

_Sure, whatever. Anyway, how are the drawing tutorials? Did you ask Rin?_

Eh, sorry, Gumi, I forgot. *insert a sheepishly grinning Len here*

_But, even without the tutorial, I guess you're doing good. _

Heehee! Thanks! By the way, I already got the pictures! Hold on, I'll stick them on here.

*picture of sunrise, apparently googled because it's way to beautiful to be taken by Len* [Caption: This is the sunrise, Gumi. You're welcome, hun.]

*picture of Len and his sister* [Caption: And this what my sister and I looked like. I'm the one on the left, while Rin is that cute girl wearing the bow. We're adorable don't you think?]

*picture of Miku* [Caption: I sneakily took this photo a few days before the year ended. Don't you find her adorable?]

_Wow... thanks. I miss looking at how the world is like._

No worries, Gumi bear, it's still beautiful.

_Thank you so much... _

You're welcome.

_Here, I have a picture of myself... *a photo appears on the page_*

Oh, Gumi bear, I knew it, you're beautiful.

_I shouldn't have shown you that..._

Why not? I like it. You look great.

_OK, fine, thanks. Anyways how are things going between you and Miku?_

Err... fine I guess. We haven't been talking because she didn't come over today.

_Aw, our lovesick boy misses his object of obsession - I mean affection._

I read that, Gumi.

_Oops?_

Hahahaha.

*sigh* I never really thought writing in a diary will be this... fun.

_It's fun because Megpoid is your diary. I love you too, master. _

You sound like you're advertising, haha. Hurray, Gumi finally said she loves me.

_Because you are my master - it's not like I have feelings for you or anything, I am just a notebook - _

D'awwww. I love tsunderes.

_Shut up, Len, I am not a tsundere._

Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. I love Miku more, though.

_And it's only a few days. Tsk. So eroges are now the way to a man's heart?_

Shut up, Gumi bear. Anyway, it's already midnight. Funny, usually at this time I'm playing video games. Anyway, I want to sleep now. Good night, Gumi bear.

_Yeah, good night._

* * *

**_So yah, that's it. I hope you liked it. Sorry if they warmed up to each other too quickly, Len had actually been waiting for inanimate objects to respond to him so he got rather excited.._**

**_Anyway. You may leave a review if you feel like it. Bye and have a nice day, thank you for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Journal Dude**

* * *

**_I'm back again! Now I'm more into writing this fic than the other fic 'Transferred'... sorry to the readers of that fic, but I swear I'm gonna update that one soon! It's just that... I wanted to update this more. [Ah, that's the problem with you authors. Please stop getting new ideas and abandoning old ones, Ajet-chama!]_**

**_I also kinda forgot the plan of that one, so while I think about it let's work on this one. Thank you for the reviews, _I My Me Mine, liveless-snow, _and _DualStarduster_! I appreciate your comments and I love you all! To those who didn't review, thank you anyway for reading my story! And, this will mainly be GumiLen._**

**_I hope you enjoy this new chapter!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of the characters used in this fanfiction, as they belong to their respective companies. All I own here is the plot of the story.

* * *

**January 6, 2013 [Sunday] **

Oh, I am so, so sorry Gumi! I was so busy!

_Len, I am not an ordinary diary. In those two days you abandoned me I felt so alone and bored._

I already apologized! I was so busy doing homeworks... I had the nerdy reputation but I'm also just another teenage boy who can feel too lazy to do homeworks. I'm really sorry my love.

_Shut up. Anyway. Are you already done with everything?_

Yep, no more tasks forgotten. You have all my time now, hun.

_It annoys me so much when you start addressing me as your girlfriend. Stop it._

Okay, okay, sorry. Ahhh it's already a Monday tomorrow, school again aaaaa noooo

_Come on, Len, look at the bright side, you'll see your crush at school._

She's not even my classmate!

_You can eat lunch with her because she's friends with Rin, and I guess your friendship with her has gone up to the level of giving eroges as a gift._

Ah, if only. But Rin's mad at me today. Thankfully I have you, because if Rin is all I have and she's mad at me, I'll be completely alone.

_You had a fight with your sister?_

Yeah, she's mad at me, but I don't understand why. I keep on asking her but she won't answer me, she kept on ignoring me. I'm starting to get annoyed, now.

_Why don't you apologize?_

I don't even know what the hell did I do! Ugh, girls! They get mad at you and don't give complete explanations why their mad!

_Well, you boys are too dense to realize, anyway, and that annoys them so they really won't tell you._

Too dense?! DENSE? You're questioning my density, I'm less dense than hot air! I'm the smartest person alive, dammit!

_You're hopeless. Anyway, why don't you explain the things you did today, maybe that'll give me a clue. _

No thanks, Gumi, I don't really want to talk about it at all right now. I don't really think I care. She'll come back when she realizes my importance.

_That's gonna happen soon._

Yeah, hopefully. Anyway, good night, Gumi bear, I love you. And if you sleep, please have the nicest dream tonight.

_Err.. thanks, Len. When you and Miku marry you should tell her that._

Sure, thanks.

* * *

**January 7, 2013 [Monday]**

It's Monday today, Gumi. School. Ugh, I still have a hangover from the past vacation.. but never mind I have to act like I still love learning.

_How's school?_

Great, Rin still isn't talking to me, and I realized Miku is in the same club as mine, I just didn't notice.

_A love story is blooming here! Anyways, continue. _

Nothing much happened, I was just studying... Miku and I chatted a bit today about video games, but she told me not to make it obvious because she's keeping her obssession with these stuff a secret... She's so beautiful, I wanna rape her.

_Man, you're creepy... _

Sorry. Ah, this has been a very uneventful day, but I'm so tired. Good night, I have homeworks to do.

_Need help?_

No thanks.

_Okay, good night._

* * *

**January 8, 2013 [Tuesday]**

Something big happened at school today. I feel like a teenage boy with a crush.

_You ARE a teenage boy with a crush. Anyway, continue._

Rin and Miku fought over... who else, me.

_Seriously? Why?_

Um, I was eating lunch, Miku sat with me, Rin was forced to sit with me too, and Miku was talking to me and Rin was just sitting there eating lunch quietly and then as we finished, when we're going back to the classrooms, Rin whispered something to Miku, something about staying away from me because shushushushu. I didn't hear the next sentence, but I don't want my eavesdropping to be obvious.

_And then?_

After less than thirty seconds Miku and Rin began shouting at each other. About... well, me. "Rin, you're all your brother has! You can't just abandon him!" "But Miku you don't understand, I'm not ab-" "What do you call this, then? And don't you tell me who to stick with and who to stay away from!" "Miku listen why are you saying those shit now immediately-" "Listen Rin if you keep that up I'm staying away from you!"

_Whoa. Miku likes you, man._

Exciting. Anyway, a crowd started gathering around them and they continued shouting at each other, and I stood there, my back facing them, frozen, I don't know if my face is white or red, but all I know is that 'this shit is embarrassing...' and then someone shouted it.

_Shouted what?_

Miku said, "-and hiding her real identity of an otaku who loves hentai while her brother boldly shows himself-" and then my sister went running away with tears. She locked herself in her room for the rest of the day today, but I'll try comforting her.

_Are you sure she'd want your company?_

She better do, she's all I have now.

_Okay... why don't you go now?_

To her room?

_Yeah. She'd appreciate it. Sleep beside her or something, just give her company. Write a letter of apology in case you did something wrong..._

Okay I'll try... we're twins anyway, we're stuck with each other. Nighty.

_Good night._

* * *

**_There it's done. Bye! Please leave a review! Thanks!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Journal Dude**

* * *

**_Hello everyone! I'm back with an update!_**

**_Sorry for being so, so late... I had some personal problems and was in a state of depression for a few days, so... I didn't really feel like updating. After that... I kinda forgot about my fanfics and temporarily abandoned them... I'm really sorry!_**

**_And I want to apologize to Aqua (I'm apologizing here even if her review was in my other story) and to all the other people who were annoyed at writers who leave their past works because they kept on starting new ones before the previous ones are even over... I'm really sorry! It's been a really bad habit of mine, you know... in my past account all my works piled up :( so yeah, I'm really sorry. But right now the only stories of my mine that will be updated are this, Red String of Fate, and Yowamushi Monburan. That's all. Sorry. _**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! I appreciate the effort you applied writing up a review for the past chapters. Thanks for the feedback!_**

**_Anyways here it is, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of the characters used in this fanfiction, as they belong to their respective companies. All I own here is the plot of the story.

* * *

**January 9, 2013 [Wednesday]**

Good evening Gumi...

_Hi Len. Good evening. So, how did it go with Rin? _

Last night, I knocked on the door of her room, but she never answered... it's as if there's no one inside. I feared she probably ran away, but I continued knocking, and then I heard something bump into the door from the inside, so I figured Rin was probably inside. I told her I'll just sit outside and wait for her to let me in.

_Unexpected move. That's so fucking sweet. _

Of course. Anyway, I fell asleep outside, leaning against the door. Suddenly at around midnight or 1am the door opened and I fell on my back, I woke up and when I opened my eyes I saw Rin. She was like "What the fuck, Len!" and I was like "Heeeheehee" And she said, "Get up. Go back to your room." And I said, "No Rin I wanna sleep with my sis tonight she's upset" and we argued for a long time but she finally let me sleep on the cold floor. She threw a pillow at me, and it smelled like oranges, like her. I couldn't sleep because I was too busy adoring the scent

_Pervert _

But it smells so good!

_Whatever. Continue. _

After around thirty minutes or something I got up and lied beside her on the bed and hugged her. I knew she was awake because she gasped, but I pretended not to know. She didn't push me away, she just lied there, and I cuddled her, and it felt nice because we haven't cuddled in months.

_I envy you people, you can hug and stuff... _

Hey, it's possible to hug a notebook. Can you feel it if I'll hug you?

_Don't. Anyway, continue with your story. It's pretty interesting. _

I whispered to her, "I'm sure some will still stay, Rin. No matter what kind of person you are. Not everyone will judge you. If they do, they're not worthy of your time. Besides, I'm still here, Rin. I love you." And then she started sobbing. I hugged her even tighter. And then she replied, "You're only there because you don't have anyone else." I laughed, and then said, "Because I don't need anyone else. C'mon, Rin, face me." She turned around, and her eyes were puffy, she had been crying for a long time already, and I kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay. We'll talk to Miku tomorrow. Sleep now. Good night, Rin. I love you." And we slept there cuddling each other.

_Dude... it sounds like you have an incestuous relationship with your sister... _

NO I DON'T! We're just really sweet because we've been together for a long time and it won't be nice if we're cold to each other, something like that.

_Did you make that story up? I mean, the cuddling part. I just really can't imagine you talking like that. _

I didn't make that up! We even became late for school because of that. The alarm clock was in my room, I was the one who wakes her up and cooks the breakfast. But because I didn't hear the alarm we're two periods late.

_Hahahaha _

At school, we talked to Miku, they're fine now I guess. Rin thanked Miku and ignored the friends she once had. Some stayed, though, like Lily, the foreigner, who said she didn't care and that Rin was a really nice person.

_That's nice. _

Yeah. I'm glad this one's solved. But I still don't know why Rin got mad at me...

_I have a guess. _

What?

_But it's a secret. Hahaha. _

Aww.

_Just go do your homeworks now, Len, I'm sure you haven't started yet. Good night! _

But Gumi!

Gumi?

Gumi I'm going to spam you if you don't reply

*insert a long string of "oi"s here*

GUMI!

:(

* * *

**January 10, 2013 [Thursday]**

Hey Gumi. I finished my homeworks first before talking to you here. Are you there?

_Am I here? What kind of stupid question is that? Do you think I can ever leave? _

Uh... no, sorry. I was kinda... floating.

_Floating?_

Uh... nothing.

_Are you okay? _

_Len. Still there? _

Sorry. I'm okay, of course I'm okay.

_You're not. _

What do you know? You're just a notebook.

_It's easy to lie to a notebook, isn't it? _

What the hell are you talking about

_Did something happen today? I don't want to be useless over here. You can tell me anything. _

I told you I'm fine.

_Are you sure? _

_Len? _

_Seriously, you're not yourself today. _

_Len? Len? _

GUMI WHAT SHOULD I DO I'M DYING OVER HERE AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

_Hey, hey, easy. Damn, I knew something's wrong. So, what's up? _

GUMI HELP ME WHAT SHOULD I DO WHAT WHAT WHAT

_Why, what's wrong? _

Neru...

_Who's Neru? _

WHAT SHOULD I DO *messed up writing* *random scribbles*

_CALM YOUR FREAKING HORSES AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG IDIOT _

Someone

_Someone what _

_Hey _

_Hello _

_If you keep on doing this I'll stop talking to you _

_Len _

_LEN _

_Okay good bye _

_It was nice talking to you _

_Sayonara _

GUMI WAIT I LOVE YOU

GUMI

GUMI BEAR

GUMI DON'T DO THIS TO ME I NEED YOU

GUMI

GUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gumi I just went to take a dump

_Get your dirty hands off me _

Okay I didn't take a dump

I was kinda dazzled you know

Dumb-struck, surprised, shocked

Gumi please

Gumi someone confessed to me in school tod

_Someone what? _

Read i

_SERIOUSLY _

Yes seriou

_LIKE FOR REAL? _

Let me finish writing dammit

_What happened? _

I saw this letter in my shoe locker, went to the rooftop, there was Neru, this totally obnoxious girl who became my partner for a project a few months ago, and then she asked me what I feel about Miku but before I could reply she screamed "LEEEEN-KUUUUN GA SUKIIIIIIIIII" and I was like "What" and she said "I said I like you, moron!"

_Catch me I'm gonna faint_

How am I supposed to catch you?! Do notebooks even faint?

Gumi?

...you sure fainted.

Still not awake?

Good night, then.

* * *

**January 11, 2013 [Friday]**

Hi Gumi.

_You know, I still can't get over from your news from last night... _

Sorry. I was surprised, too. Why did you faint? I didn't know what to do!

_Tell me the whole story. In detail. _

Seriously?

_Do it or I won't reply anymore _

That threat won't work anymore

Gumi?

SHIT GUMI I LOVE YOU

HEY I'M GONNA DO IT NOW OKAY STOP YOUR DRAMA

_This is not drama, moron. Tell your story now. _

*sighs* Okay, okay. Um, so yesterday after club activity I was taking my shoe out of my shoe locker and then a pink note fell out. It was an invitation to the rooftop. I laughed and thought, it's in the wrong locker, no one will ever give me something like this. And to laugh at the poor girl who put this in my locker I went to the rooftop... and there she was, Akita Neru, she's kinda this rich obnoxious girl who said she hated my guts. I decided it's payback time so I said, "Look who put a love letter in the wrong locker." She was surprised and she called me an idiot in ten languages, and I gave her back the letter. I was about to leave when she suddenly grabbed my shirt like they do in anime, and I felt like throwing up but held it. I turned around, and then she asked me, "What do you feel about Miku?" I didn't reply for a long time, and then she suddenly seemed annoyed already because she took a deep breath. And then she screamed, "Len, I like you!" I said, "W-w-w-w-what" and she said "I said I like you, moron" and I was so surprised and I ran away and went home. The next day she didn't come to school. I wondered if it was because of me... but hahahahaha of course it's not because of me, she was probably playing a prank.

_I can't believe someone actually confessed to you. And... a 'rich, obnoxious girl'? I feel like you're joking around here... _

I'm serious!

_Do you have any background with her? _

Um... she was my partner in a project last year... it was because everyone else already had a partner. We had no choice. I remember she was really angry to be partnered up with me... I had to go to her house for a week because of that project. She kept on snapping at me and she's always scowling and I really hated her.

_...did you do anything nice to her? _

Err... on the last day I was in her house she was sick so I worked on it myself while she dictated orders... and then I was forced to take care of her because if not for her it'll take more than a week to finish our project and I had no choice and I felt really guilty just sitting there or going home while she suffered from her fever...

_That's it. That's why she liked you. She held it until yesterday. _

Damn... I want Miku. I don't know how to tell her I don't care about her, she's scary.

_I'll help you with that... _

How?

_There's something I haven't told you about me yet. _

What?

_We have plentier time tomorrow, so wait for it. Open me first thing in the morning. _

...intriguing.

_Good night. _

Good night...?

* * *

**Chapter end! What can Gumi be talking about? :O Find out in the next chapter~~~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Journal Dude**

* * *

**_IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THE STORY (just so you'll understand) For every fifth chapter, there's going to be a change in the format of this story - it will be in omniscent point of view and not diary format. Don't worry, on the next chapter it'll be back to diary format, but on the tenth chapter it'll be like this again and in the 15th and so on. _**

**_And I am so sorry for the late update again, I was so busy preparing for college entrance exams. Thank you for reading the past chapters, and thank you for the reviews :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! NeruXLen will be pretty dominant in this chapter, but don't worry ^^ the GumiLen stuff will appear much sooner. _**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of the characters used in this fanfiction, as they belong to their respective companies. All I own here is the plot of the story.

* * *

"Len."

He couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice. It was such angelic music to his ears.

"Len..."

_Say my name... say it again... _

"Len..."

_Miku... _

"Len, wake up."

"I love you too," Len murmured in his sleep. Miku started blushing furiously. _  
_

She grabbed the nearest object she could grab - a notebook on his desk - and slammed it into his face.

"Ow!" he instantly got up and shoved Miku away. "Rin, what the hell!"

"This is not Rin!" she yelled.

Len stiffened when he saw Miku sitting on the edge of his bed. "Mi-mi-mi-miku! What are you doing here?!"

She knew she must have been blushing hard, so she tried to cover her face with her hair. "Waking you up."

"Why?" he glanced at his digital clock, secretly hoping that it's one in the morning and Miku came to rape him. To his dismay, it's 9:30am, and Rin was sitting on his desk. "Okay, what's up?"

"Someone's waiting for you outside," Rin snapped. She seemed to be in a bad mood. "Hurry up and get dressed."

"Who?" he asked, suddenly surprised.

"Your girlfriend I guess," she replied and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her with a thud. He looked at Miku.

Suddenly, he felt the overwhelming urge to rape her, but his angel side starting beating the hell out of the pervert in him.

"Girlfriend?" he asked, and Miku sighed.

"Neru told me she wanted to talk to you, and asked me to bring her here," she replied, sounding kinda depressed.

His love for her momentarily turned into burning hatred.

"WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE?!"

"She blackmailed me!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Calm down!"

"WHAT IS DOOOOOOOOOWWWWN"

"I'm so sorry!"

"I'M SO ANGRY I WANNA FUCK YOU"

"Kyaaaaaa! Have mercy!"

"Miku! Get your ass over here! Len! Get dressed already! If you don't go out with Neru today, I'll burn all the bananas!" someone shouted from downstairs. Miku fled out of his room at a speed faster than light.

He sighed. What could she have told them that made them torture him like this? He stood up and stretched, and started fixing his bed. A notebook fell on the floor as he smoothed his sheets.

"Ah, right, I forgot about Gumi bear," he muttered to himself. "I guess Neru will have to wait."

He grabbed a pen and started writing.

**Good morning, Gumi. **

_**I fell down twice today. My pages hurt.**_

**Sorry, that was Miku. Anyway. I'm forced to go on a date with Neru. I'll tell you the details later. **

_**Whoa! Do you need my help? **_

**How on Earth can you help me? **

**_Didn't I tell you I have something to show you last night? _**

**Ah, right, that. Well, please be quick. **

**_Don't worry, the process is quick. It's the explanation and answering FAQs that will take time, so we'll skip those. I guess you won't need the information, anyway. _**

**Process? **

**_Yep. Do this. Draw this on the floor *insert symbol here* and then close your eyes and say my name five times. It's MEGPOID, okay? Not Gumi. And then eat whatever appears in the middle. It's that simple. _**

**...is that a ritual?  
**

**_Obviously. If you're in a hurry, quit asking questions and do it immediately. _**

**Uh... sure. **

He frowned. Could she be joking around? He never believed in witchcraft. Well, if he could believe in a notebook that writes on itself, then he must believe that something will happen if he eats some food that appears from thin air.

He took a marker from his drawer and started drawing the symbol on the floor. It was pretty easy to draw, so he finished in less than half a minute.

He closed his eyes. He knew he will look like an idiot, but it's not like anyone will see.

"Megpoid," he awkwardly murmured. "Megpoid. Megpoid. Megpoid. M-megpoid."

He assumed that she's joking, because he didn't feel anything while chanting. When he opened his eyes, though, he was surprised to see that the symbol had disappeared and a small carrot was on the floor.

"Wow," he gasped, and took the carrot. It was as long as his thumb. Holding it, he walked to his desk and wrote, 'This isn't poisonous?'

He waited for a minute, but no one replied. He decided to lick the carrot. It tasted like... well, a carrot. Shrugging, he ate it.

He waited. Nothing happened.

"LEN! HOW MUCH LONGER ARE YOU PLANNING TO TAKE?! HURRY UP!"

He flinched when he heard his sister's voice again. Sighing, he entered the bathroom.

_Some joke,_ he thought.

_**What joke?** _

He suddenly heard a voice, and he looked around. It's a girl, but the voice was unfamiliar.

"Who's there?"

_**I'm in your head, silly. No need to say your thoughts aloud. **_

**...Gumi? **

_**Yup! I was transferred into the carrot. I'm inside you now. I hear your thoughts, I hear what you hear, I see what you see.** _

He started stripping. **I like your voice, **he thought.

_**Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa! What are you doing?! **_

**Taking a shower?**

_**Don't look down! I can't**_** _blink!_**

He smirked. He stared at his _.

_**Gaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'll kill you, Len, I'll kill you!**_

**Make some _ noise for me, Gumi bear.**

_**Pervert!**_

"LEEEEN! Just why the hell are you taking so long?!"

* * *

Len scratched the back of his head as he walked shoulder to shoulder with Neru. She was staring at her feet, occasionally glancing at him. He decided to break the awkward silence.

"Hey, Neru, how did you blackmail Miku?" he asked.

"Blackmail?" she glared at him.

"I mean, Rin will never allow this," he shrugged. "No matter what you say."

"No matter what I say?" she frowned. "My name is Akita Neru. What does that remind you?"

He remained silent. **Gumi, what will the name 'Akita Neru' remind you? **

_**I don't know. Maybe it's something about the surname? She's probably from a wealthy family.**__  
_

**Akita? What's with the surname Akita? **

He stopped walking for a while, and Neru stared at him. _He's pretty cute when he's in deep thought, _she thought, but she blushed and shook the thought away.

**Akita... you know, it sort of rings a bell. **

He suddenly gasped.

"Why?"she asked, noticing his sudden change of expression.

"Akita Video and Games Shop..." he murmured. "You own that?"

"My uncle does," she arrogantly replied, one hand on her hip. "And my uncle loves me very much. Sometimes I think he should be my father instead."

"So... what did you tell them?" I asked.

"I'll ask Uncle to ban them from all the branches," she checked her pink nails. "And well, Akita's got the best games, even the rare ones. That's not just boasting, it's true and you know it yourself. The rare games found there will be hard to find anywhere else."

He flinched. **Gumi, this is bad. I sense something! **

**_She's gonna blackmail you too! If you reject her! _**

**I'm trapped! **

"N-Neru..."

"Yes?"

"If I reject you, you'll ban me?"

Her face turned into a tomato.

"What the hell are you saying?!" she shouted at him. "Urgh! So you misunderstood! For your information, I didn't blackmail them to go on a date with you! Idiot!"

"Uh- ok-ay-"

"I only did that to tell you one thing, and this is urgent."

"W-what is it?"

She stared at her feet. "Um- about what happened at the roof the other day..."

"..."

"That was a joke, okay?! I don't really like you!"

_**Such a tsundere. **_**  
**

**Gumi... I feel like I'm in a galge. And this tsundere... **

**_You gonna date her? _**

**Hell no! **

"You don't really like me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Who in the right mind will date a loser like you?" she looked away.

He sighed in relief. "That's good."

_That's good. _Those words pierced her heart like a poisonous arrow. Her expression turned dull.

"Idiot," she muttered. "I'm going home." She walked away, her footsteps showed that she was pretty pissed. He scratched his head, wondering why she's angry.

**_Uh-oh._ **

**Why? **

**_Dude, for someone who plays galge a lot, you are such a loser when faced with real-life harem. _**

**Shut up. What the hell did I do? **

**_You hurt her feelings. Boys are so dense. _**

**She doesn't like me! **

**_She's a tsundere! Are you retarded or what? _**

**What do I care about her feelings?! At least this issue is settled, I'm now going home, too. After I go buy some games, since I'm already outside. **

**_Buying some games from the store owned by the same girl whose heart you just broke minutes ago. Shameless. _**

**Shut up! And it's not her who owns the shop, it's her uncle. **

_**Whatever. Boys are hopeless. You should have rejected her a bit more nicely.**_

**I didn't directly reject her. It was her who spoke that led to her own rejection. **

_**Hmph!**_

He sighed. **Seriously, what's with those girls and their 96-square rubics cube personalities?**

**_I heard that. In case you've forgotten, I'm also a girl._ **

**You are so annoying. **

Ignoring her arguments in his mind, he started walking towards the game shop.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, but we really can't let you in our shop," the saleslady bowed in apology.

"Why not?!" Len protested.

"It's an order from the daughter of the CEO," she replied. "We'll be fired if we disobey."

"Daughter?" he was already shouting. "She's just his niece!"

"And what are you?" someone interrupted. He glared at the speaker, but frowned when he saw Neru.

_**Karma~ poor, poor Len. **_

**Shut up, Gumi. **

"I am just his niece," she looked at her fingernails again with a sour expression. "But you? You are his what?"

He sighed. He couldn't reply.

She glared at the saleslady, who stopped watching them and went back to her work, greeting the customers.

"Why did you ban me?" he muttered.

"Why do you think?"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. "Let's talk."

She suddenly blushed. _H-he's holding my hand! Ugh, damn, why am I so weak? _

He took her to a nearby cafe.

"Tell me the truth," he watched the cars passing by. "What do you really feel?"

She stared at the table. "W-what do you mean?"

He looked at her for a moment and snickered. "You were acting so tough a while ago, and now you're stuttering over there. How cute."

"Shut up," she blushed again. "Idiot."

_**What are you doing? **_

**Removing my ban, of course. I'm using my galge skills. **

"You see... it's pretty hard to believe that you like me too," he sighed.

She froze. _That... I like him 'too'? What does that mean? Oh hell no- what- seriously?! _

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. **She's already starting to act weird. It's working. **

**_You're playing with her feelings. _**

**I know. **

"This is not the right place to say this, but..." he pretended to be nervous. He's really good at it.

She covered her face.

"Um, never mind..." he looked away. **How do I blush out of will? **

**_Ain't supporting you._**

**Aw, Gumi, please. Look at her. She's practically hyperventilating right now. **

**_I feel bad for her. You're the worst, Len._**

"I'm going home," she murmured. Her words were a bit muffled under her hands, but audible nonetheless.

"Be careful," he said. She stopped and glanced at him. Her face was almost starting to burn.

"I-i-i-idiot!" she yelled.

He bought a banana smoothie and strutted out of the cafe in victory.

* * *

"How's the date?" Rin asked Len coldly when he got home.

"It's not a date," he protested.

"Hmph," she put the pitcher of water back into the fridge and closed it angrily. "I shouldn't have let you go around with that bitch. There are many other game shops around Japan anyway."

"You must admit, though," he sat on the table and finished his smoothie. "Most of the good games found there aren't found anywhere else. We have no choice."

"Whatever."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you have brother complex," he chuckled.

She punched his arm.

_**So this is how you bond with your sister.**_

**Yup. Sweet, right? **

**_The stuff you told me about sneaking to her room and comforting her seemed less and less believable. _**

**Aw, Gumi bear, don't you think that's pretty mean of you? **

**_Anyway. What are your plans about Neru? If that really worked and she thinks you like her back, disaster is going to occur. _**

**I guess I just have to go with the flow, then. Who knows, maybe this is how I'll get a girlfriend. **

**_Not funny. _**

**Jealous? **

**_Of course not. _**

"Len, what the hell are you doing there laughing by yourself?" Rin snapped him back into reality. "Go cook dinner!"

"Okay, okay..." he opened the cupboard and started cooking.

* * *

Len laid on his bed, staring at his journal where Gumi had come from.

"Oh, right, I haven't asked you stuff about why you're inside my head right now," he suddenly said.

_**I told you don't have to say your thoughts aloud.**_

"But when I talk aloud, I feel like I have a companion with me. You know, someone invisible. There's no one else here anyway."

_**Ah. I'm sorry, though, this is only going to last for twenty-four hours. Tomorrow when you wake up, I'm already back in the notebook.**_

"I'll summon you every morning, then."

_**That's going to drain my powers. At least have mercy on me.**_

"Huh? Powers?"

_**Er... that's classified information...**_

"You mean secret? Aww, why?"

_**Don't worry, I'll be telling you about it someday. I've only been with you for just a few weeks, anyway. You'll get a reward on your birthday.**_

"On my birthday?"

_**Yeah. That's a year after you got me.**_

"Awesome. So that's like, an anniversary gift?"

_**Yup. Anyway, you should go sleep now.**_**  
**

"I don't want to sleep yet. Tomorrow I won't hear your voice again, so I want to talk to you all night."

_**Don't you have school tomorrow?**_

"Nope. Tomorrow is a weekend."

_***sigh* Okay, okay.**_

"Dang, I wish you're real and solid and not just a voice in my head."

_**You're gonna get there someday, just be patient.**_

"Really?!"

_**Shit... why do I always say stuff accidentally?**_

"This is so exciting."

_**Oh shut up.**_

"So, anyway..."

* * *

Rin buried her face into her pillow angrily.

_What the heck is wrong with Len? He's so noisy. He seem to be talking to someone on the phone. Who could it be? Miku? Neru?_

Just as she was about to frown at the thought of Miku, her phone started ringing. The said name flashed on the screen.

_He must be talking to Neru! Bastard! The stupid witch must have given him some love potion! _

"Hello?" she tried to hide the agitation in her voice.

"Hi Rin!" Miku's cheerful voice pissed her off even more. "Eh, you sound kinda pissed. What's up?"

"Len is so noisy!" she said, annoyed.

"Hm?" Miku laughed. "Is he playing an eroge?"

Rin clenched her fists. "No! He's probably talking to that Neru bitch!"

"Hey, quit saying profane words..." Miku sighed.

"If you're going to get jealous because of that, then I'm sorry," Rin glared at the wall between her and Len's room. "You can't cry on my shoulder. I want to sleep."

"Ah, actually, that's not the reason why I called..."

"Of course it's not! I know that! I'm not retarded! Anyway, what the hell do you want? It's already one in the morning."

"Um... about that, uh... oh, I think I forgot."

"Idiot!"

"Eh, sorry! Ah, I remember now! I was about to ask you to go online so you can join my party! But you're already going to sleep, so... good night!"

Rin groaned in annoyance. "Good night... ...um, by the way-"

_Beep, beep, beep... _

She angrily threw her phone onto her sidetable. _Dammit, Miku... _

_Do you... really like my twin brother? _

* * *

"LEN! STOP TALKING TO NERU AND GO TO SLEEP ALREADY! YOU'RE SO NOISY!"

"What?! I don't even have her number!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

_**Hurray~ chapter finished! Sorry it's so late! And sorry about all the LenNeru... the GumiLen here is very few, and is even cut! Sorry, I got lazy! Besides, I don't want to keep you guys waiting... (I wonder if anyone waited? OTL)**_

_**Anyway! I hope you liked it! And I hope the format is fine with you ^^ Ajet-chama, signing off!**_

_**Have a nice day!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Journal Dude**

* * *

**_Haro~ I'm sorry again for the late update OTL I was busy studying for entrance exams, but I think I'll take a break from all those studying for now _ my head's about to explode. Anyway, now that that's over I can already update regularly! :D Hopefully OTL_**

**_And I have been dealing with a lonely heart~ haha! I really hate my emotions!_**

**_Anyway! Here's the update! _**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of the characters used in this fanfiction, as they belong to their respective companies. All I own here is the plot of the story.

* * *

**January 13, 2013 [Sunday] **

Good afternoon Gumi! I'm bored, and I miss your voice in my head!

_Hi... _

Let's talk all day.

_As much as I want to talk to you all day, a diary is something you write at at night to narrate your experiences. _

You know you're not a normal diary...

_If we always talk too much, I might run out of leaves. _

Aww... you're right, you're pretty thin you might just last for three months or something.

_It's not my fault I'm made like this. _

But what will happen then if you run out of leaves?

_Well, that's a secret. _

Secret? Will I lose you?

_That, too, is a secret. But maybe you should remember that nothing will stay forever. _

That hint's enough. Dang, I don't want Gumi to disappear :(

_It's boring to serve the same person forever, so I might erase everything here and you'll have to give me away. _

Nooooo.

_Anyway, what happened to Neru? _

I won't find out until tomorrow. Gumi, tell me I don't have to give you away.

_I'm pretty worried about her. You shouldn't have lied. _

That's the only way I would've gotten through it.

_Lying brings more problems, Len. Think about what will happen if she finds out. _

There's no way she'll find out. Trust me. I'll disprove the saying, 'No secret goes unrevealed.'

_Still not convinced... _

Then don't support me. I was just telling you about it. You don't have to share your opinion.

_That's my purpose. _

But I don't need your opinion.

_Then you might as well give me away to someone else who might need me. _

Ugh. Gumi, I don't want a fight.

_Then don't start one. _

I didn't start this!

_You have a bad analysis of the situation, then. You have put me in a bad mood. Don't expect further replies until I calm down. _

Go ahead, then! That's what you girls are like, anyway! Don't expect me to beg you to reply!

* * *

**January 14, 2013 [Monday] **

Good evening, Gumi.

Hey, Gumi bear.

Gumi? Are you still mad?

Hey, I'm sorry.

GUMI! I SAID I'M SORRY!

Well maybe I'd have to just right down things. Diaries aren't really supposed to reply anyway. I can manage.

Today, it was pretty awkward whenever I'm near Neru. The day passed like usual, stuff like this and that, lunch with Miku and Rin, but often I would glance at Neru to catch her staring at me. Miku was starting to act weird, though. Rin, too. I'm starting to get an idea on why they're changing but I don't want to make assumptions and get disappointed. At dismissal, Neru asked me to talk to her for a minute (which turned out to be around ten minutes) and she asked me if I was serious and if I am, what would happen already? I had no time to think, so I've decided to continue lying but I told her I'm not sure if we could have a relationship. You see, the thought creeps me out, because I don't really like her. I asked for three days and thankfully, she agreed. And then I ran off. Now, what will I do with those three days? I'm not really sure, and without you giving your opinions, I can't do anything...

_Okay, because you seem to be trying to sound pathetic, I'll respond. So you're saying you miss me? You're asking for my opinion? And then you'll disagree with it and say you don't need it? I hate it when people ask for advice but don't listen. _

Well... there's no guarantee I'll agree with you, but... I need a friend by my side.

_Go ask your twin sister, not me. You're not really seeing me as a friend, are you? Besides you've been saying you don't need one. What's with the sudden change? Go tell Rin your stories. Apparently she gave you a diary so she can dig into your life when she have the chance. She needs you to talk to her more often, other than cooking for her everyday and looking after her. You said it yourself, Rin is your everything. You're more than just a brother to her because she's all you have. What happened to your 'Rin is all I'll ever need?' Ever since you had me, I can feel that you don't play video games with her anymore. Tell her about your plight, not me. _

Touche, but you can't stay mad forever. C'mon, you're only saying this because you're mad.

_I am helping you out - with your sister. Listen to me at least once. If Neru too becomes your girlfriend, think about how it'll affect Rin. _

I can't confine myself to a single person my whole life!

_So you've changed perspective. Was that because of your new social life? Congratulations, then. But_

Just stop talking already

_Stop talking? _

You are saying this because you are mad. Don't drag my sister into this. I'm having problems here.

_You think I don't have problems myself? Well I can't be surprised, you only see me as a magic diary. Of course it won't occur to you that I have feelings too. _

_So you'll just stop replying? Go ahead and throw me into the wall. I can feel the pain. I won't be able to fight back. _

_You're trying to summon me into your head? I can't go there unless I want to. And right now I don't want to talk to you. I'm sorry. _

* * *

**Sooo yeah. They had a fight! I guess Gumi was going crazy. Maybe she got mad at what Len said? Gumi's really scary when she's mad! **

**How will they get through this? I might take another month to update, so I'm sorry!**

**Okay, have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Journal Dude**

* * *

**_I'm sorry I always update like a turtle. I'm always busy... but right now, even if there's a pile of homeworks waiting for me on the very same table where I'm typing this, I'll update. Besides, writing is how I deal with a lonely heart~ this story is very fun to write, because it feels like talking to myself. Thank you for the feedback!_**

**_But to tell you the truth, their fight came out of nowhere. I don't really know what to do with them D: I'll do my best, though._**

**_Ah, by the way! I'm planning to continue 'Transfer'. Hopefully I'll have enough time. :D I won't abandon this fic, though, I love this one too much._**

**_Anyway, have fun reading! I hope you like this! _**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of the characters used in this fanfiction, as they belong to their respective companies. All I own here is the plot of the story.

* * *

**January 15, 2013 [Tuesday] **

Gumi... hey. How long will you stay mad? I'm so, so sorry. I have so many things to tell you. We can't end this early.

* * *

**January 18, 2013 [Friday] **

I wish you're okay now. I miss you. I'm really, really sorry if I've said something to hurt you. You must be really angry. Please, please. Gumi bear. After all those weeks? Heck, it's still January. I'm not even halfway to a year yet. I have said I don't want to lose you, but that's not just because you're a magic diary. I'll be telling you that I love you, and for once this won't be just simple kidding around and flirting, I mean it this time. In those weeks you've been part of my life. But if things are gonna end this way, then so be it. I can't believe I can be so careless in my words. Maybe I can just give you to Ri

_Jeez, quit the drama already. You can't give me to Rin. And, yes, sure, okay, we're already okay. Just.. stop the drama. _

Hurray! I love you, Gumi!

_Okay, whatever. Damn. I shouldn't be forgiving you right now. _

Then why are you forgiving me?

_I have no choice I guess. But don't think I'm no longer mad. _

You forgave me out of no choice? Man that hurts.

_Just shut up. _

Meh, you're just being tsundere, yeah Gumi? Tsundere?

_Shut up. I'm not being tsundere. _

Hihihihi~ you're so adorable.

_Don't be kidding around here. I'm still mad. _

Nah I know we'll be okay. I love you Gumi.

_I don't love you. _

Yes you do. Give me a kiss.

_Why the heck did you kiss a notebook?!_

Aww, your pages are blushing.

_Paper don't blush! Shut up! _

Haha

_We're never going to be the same again, Len. _

We'll be.

_Are you crying? I can feel warm drops of water. _

I'm not. I'm just drinking milk, that's all. Delicious warm milk.

_Milk isn't salty. _

This is a special type of milk.

_Whatever. _

Good night. I wish we're already okay tomorrow.

* * *

**January 19, 2013 [Saturday] **

Hi Gumi... there's something I forgot to tell you yesterday. Neru's already my girlfriend.

_Neru's already your what?! _

Girlfriend. We had a date today.

_You never really listen to me, do you? _

Hey, please understand. I didn't know what to do. The thought creeps me out, honestly, but... I was too scared to hurt her.

_This ain't my problem, I won't help you with this anymore. _

But I don't know what to do right now

Gumi

Gumi

Gumi!

_Len, please. Give me time, a week maybe. I still don't feel like talking... _

Won't you feel bored?

_Just shut up _

Okay...

Good night, Gumi bear.

* * *

**February 2, 2013 [Saturday] **

Hey... hi. It's been two weeks. Was that enough?

_Hi._

You're not mad anymore?

Hey.

Okay... so you still are. I see

_ok ok I'm not mad anymore! Ugh I'll let my pride down this time. I wasn't mad at you anymore since last last Tuesday. But you weren't writi_

We're already okay? Hurray! I love you too Gumi

_I wish you can see me roll my eyes _

_Anyway how are you and Neru? _

Still going. Rin was enraged, I can't believe she has a really bad case of brother complex. Miku became rather distant. At first I was glad that she seemed to be jealous, but I feel bad for her now... and things are getting really messy... and I think I'm starting to... um... l-like Ne

_You are starting to like who _

_Neru_

_why _

Chill! It's just- I don't know!

_Ugh. Okay, since I had no idea how you two started, tell me. _

Er... okay. So you see, there was this... uh... discussion in the roof and she asked me what I meant and I said I... okay I didn't say anything, she just suddenly kissed me IT WAS SO DISGUSTING GAAAH and then out of the blue she started pronouncing us a couple! What the heck was that! I didn't know what to do, so I played along. That's just it...

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA_

Hey don't laugh.

_And now you're starting to like her? _

N-no

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA _

Hey!

_I can't believe this _

Neither can I!

_Well that's good, you earned yourself a girlfriend! _

But I don't like her.

_Oh c'mon. You just said you do. _

No forget that. I DON'T WANT to like her.

_Hearts follow nobody but themselves, my dear Len~ _

Aren't you jealous?

_HAHAHAHAHA why will I be? Did you actually assume that I like you? What is the basis of your assumption, hm? _

Ugh. Okay, fine. But I don't like her okay. Not at all.

_Now you're the tsundere~ _

I'm not!

Um, hold on, Rin's calling me. I promisd to play a new game we bought with her tonight. Good night Gumi. I'm glad we're already okay.

_OKay, good night! _

* * *

**I think that was too short and rushed... **

**I'm so sorry! OTL I'm too busy with schoolwork**

**I hope you liked it nonetheless  
**

**Okay, bye! **


End file.
